warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:TwoBlade35
Willkommen im WaCa-Wiki. LG Honey 15:28, 19. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hi Blade, du hast mich ja immer noch nicht zu deinen Freunden geschrieben. LG Biene 15:44, 9. Mai 2012 (UTC) Chat Hallo TwoBlade, danke für deinen Hinweis, verwarnt sie, wenn sie es dass nächste Mal wieder machen sollte. LG 14:31, 25. Mai 2012 (UTC) Skype Meine Eltern haben gesagt, dass ich mir kein Mikro kaufen darf ;( ;(! Das ist sooooooo blöd. Und meine dumme PSP hat auch keine Kamera! ;( LG, deine Ok, danke! Wie viel kostet denn diese PSP? LG Biene 08:18, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) schau mal auf Amazon.de oder im Saturn/Media Markt/etc. TwoBlade 08:26, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC)Twoblade auf Amazon.de im bundle mit Invizimals die verlorenen Stämme 67,27 Euro ;( TwoBlade 08:29, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC)Blade Man, das erlauben mir meine Eltern nie! ;( ich hab ja schon ne PSP und ich kann ja nicht sagen, dass ich die neue PSP nur wegen dem Spiel will. ;( trotzdem vielen Dank für deine Tipps! LG, deine Biene 08:40, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) nein, die Kamera steckst du einfach in die PSP oben rein, da wo die USB schnittstelle istTwoBlade 09:01, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ein IPod Touch, mhh ich hab ja ein IPad, da kann ich mir ja Skype hochladen! :D LG *knuddle* Biene 09:08, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) Super! Und übrigens: wie macht ihr das mit diesen signaturen, den coolen? TwoBlade 09:10, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) Siggi Die Siggi bekommst du von smara, aber seit einigen Wochen macht sie das so, dass man die Siggi nur ab 200 sinnvollen Bearbeitungen bekommt. ;( Aber ich glaub du schaffst das! LG Biene 09:19, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) ok, schaue mal ob es hier noch was zutun gibt TwoBlade 09:36, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hast du schon einen Spruch, für deine Siggi? ja TwoBlade 09:47, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) Welchen???? Wenn ich fragen darf^^ Biene 09:47, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) ,,Möge die Dunkelheit dich führen'' Der passt zu mir^^ TwoBlade 09:53, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC)'' Find ich auch! Wie findest du meine? cool! TwoBlade 09:57, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) Danke! Ich schreib grad selber ne Geschichte, und da sagt das Buntstern (verstorbene Mutter von Bienenflügel) zu ihr^^ LG Biene 09:58, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) Drachenblut thumb|SOOOOOOOOOOOO schlecht war meine erste katze die nach oben schaut und nach denklich schaut(tut mir leid) Ich hass mich jetzt das ist hässssssssssssslliiccchhhhhh!!!!!!!*schlag mich* Naja, es wäre dir wahrscheinlich leichter gefallen wenn du ihn von der Seite gezeichnet hättest. Drachenstern Hi ich habe dir Drachenstern gemalt. Ich hoffe er sieht so aus, wie du dir vorgestellt hast :) thumb|left|BitteschönLG Wolfsfell 08:41, 11. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Von Wind Hi ich bins Windheart(...). Da du viel am Computer zu sein scheinst, frag ich mal dich. Die Seite sagt immer mein Kennwort sei falsch, habs schon mit allen möglichen Groß- und Kleinschreibungsvarianten probiert. Gibts da nen Trick? Irgendwelche Einstellungen die man beachten muss? Irgendwas mit Cookies? Danke im Voraus. Hi wind, das ist wirklich ein blödes Problem, vertauschst du vll. einen Buchstaben, oder du musst einen klein lassen, den du normalerweiße immer groß machst? TwoBlade 18:24, 11. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Klappt nicht hat sich vermutlich wer eingehäckt denk ich, Passwort erraten oder sonst was (das Passwort war ehrlich gesagt viel zu leicht). Ich hab keine e-Mail Adresse ich blöder Fellball und hocke jetzt wirklich mit dem Hintern in den Brommbeeren. Ich muss Aki davon überzeugen, wer ich bin und dachte ich lass mir eine Frage stellen, die nur ich, die echte Wind(...), beantworten kann. Vielleicht hast du ja nen Fragenvorschlag? Wär echt bescheuert wenn so ein blöder Idiot da was geändert hat ich habe es jetzt bestimmt 100-mal versucht, vorwärts, rückwerts und mit doppeltem Salto, es läuft nix. which user has the two-blade in the name and the darkness in the soul? Das ist ne gute Frage, und du müsstest die Antwort auch wissen TwoBlade 13:49, 12. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Von Dragon Hallo erst mal. Ich habe ein neues wiki gegründet. Es handelt über Dragonball. Wenn du willst kannst du ruhig kommen. Dragonball mega wiki Ich bin kein Fan der Serie, und ich kenne mich auch nicht damit aus, tut mir leid TwoBlade 07:46, 17. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hier ist es thumb|400pxJacky711 18:56, 5. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Für dich ^^ Hey Blade, Hier hab ich mal Drachenklaue (-stern) für doch gemacht Datei:FürBlade.byLeo.png LG - 17:56, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC)